Warriors: The Heart of the Forest
by Russetfur
Summary: Based on Erin Hunter's Warrior's series... Several seasons after the fall of Tigerstar Shadow Clan recieves a mysterious message from Star Clan.


Chapter One: The Kits of Shadow Clan

"Hawkkit, Windkit," Tallpoppy acknowledged her kits with a playful lick. Her green eyes glittered with open pride. A season ago who would of thought she'd have such strong fit kits. Then again a season ago Shadow Clan had been ruled by Tigerstar. Horrors awaited everywhere. Blood had ruled the forest…

But now things were different in Shadow Clan. It had been a long time since any real confrontations with the other clans and now her two kits were to become apprentices.

She licked Hawkkit again. She was her little girl. A dark, alluring young kit as she was she was already very attractive. With fur as black as the night sky her shocking blue eyes looked like two great stars shining down from the Silverpelt. She was a born warrior, practicing her technique on anything that moved; whether that be blowing leaves or the startled tail of a warrior. Windkit her sister was the exact opposite with a fluffy white pelt and subtle green eyes that gazed into far off places. Windkit was distant, more aloof, the quiet makings of a medicine cat.

Hawkkit rolled over in the soft bedding of the nursery. She mewed in a voice as vicious as a kit could get, "I'll keep those Thunder Clan cats away from my territory; them and their kittypet leader."

Windkit watched her, only a glimmer in her eyes showed that she was amused.

There was a soft _mrrow _of laughter from the door way. Tallpoppy glanced up sharply but her eyes softened as she saw the she-cat in the door way was only Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt had been born in Thunder Clan but her clan mates had never trusted her because of her father, the infamous Tigerstar. She had left Thunder Clan in favor of Shadow Clan and she proved to be a loyal young warrior even with her questionable past. The young she-cat was a close friend to Tallpoppy who had taken her under her wing when she first came to Shadow Clan. Tawnypelt in turn loved Tallpoppy's kits, especially Hawkkit, who squealed with excitement when she caught sight of her.

"Tawnypelt!" she shrilled. Barreling straight into the warriors chest Tawnypelt watched her fondly. Windkit shifted from paw to paw, clinging to her mother's shadow. Tallpoppy gave her a slight nudged Windkit went up beside her sister. She bowed her head respectfully to her superior. Tawnypelt gave her a quick lick.

"Oh Tawnypelt, I want you to be my mentor. Can you please tell Blackstar you want me?"

Tawnypelt purred in amusement, "That is for Blackstar to decide. If he thinks I'll do good for you then he'll choose you."

Hawkkit fidgeted eagerly, "How long could it be until moonhigh? Everyone shall know me as Hawkpaw the fierce."

She stood on her hind legs and batted the air. Tawnypelt turned her attention to Windkit who up to this point had been silent. She said softly, "You must be terribly excited Windkit."

Windkit nodded and made a show of purring. Then she turned to Tallpoppy and murmured, "I think I have a tick on my left shoulder, can I go to Littlecloud for some mouse bile."

She looked nervous as she said this as if she was worried she might be refused.

"Of course, Windkit, and if you'll fetch your sister and I something from the fresh kill pile while your out…"

Windkit nodded and left in a hurry. Tawnypelt looked to Tallpoppy.

"I wonder why she is in such a hurry," the tortoiseshell warrior mewed.

Tallpoppy shrugged and Tawnypelt filled her in on the news from the last Gathering. Hawkkit played in the corner, pretending to pounce on imaginary mice.

Windkit stumbled out of the nursery into the night sky. It was peaceful around camp and a cold breeze from the north blew the marsh grasses to and fro.

She set off towards Littlecloud's, the medicine cat's den. She was frightened and the only cat she knew to go to was Littlecloud. Littlecloud would know what to do.

As she crossed the clearing a ginger she-cat called out to her.

"Hey, Windkit, where are you going?"

Windkit paused only briefly to answer. "I'm going to Littlecloud, a tick."

"Oh," shrugged the ginger apprentice. Then she let out a small meow, "You get to sleep in the apprentice den tonight. Smokepaw and I will be happy for company."

"Thanks, Rowanpaw," Windkit called back

She reached Littlecloud's den, it was dark and shrouded. Inside she could hear Littlecloud's gentle snores. She peeked her nose in and felt rather then saw the medicine cat's ear twitch in a dream. Windkit was almost to frightened to wake him, but then she reached out and gave him a gentle bat on the ear. He snorted, jerking from his sleep as Windkit hopped back skittishly. Littlecloud watched her with curious green eyes before sitting up. He was a very small tabby and he was very kind if not abrupt.

"You're a jumpy like scrape tonight aren't you. Well, you woke me from my sleep…"

He noticed Windkit's shaking and his eyes softened.

"What is it?" Littlecloud asked the kit.

Windkit kneaded the ground nervously, a habit she had then mewed, "I think Star Clan sent me a dream."

Normally Littlecloud would have thrown his head back and let out a hearty mrrow of laughter but seeing how serious Tallpoppy's kit was he didn't. He led her into his den.

"Now when did you have this dream?" he asked.

Windkit's tail twitched nervously. "Last night," she mewed, "There were big kitties in my dream and they smelled nasty." She wrinkled her little nose then continued. "They were running through our camp tearing things apart. And then a fire broke out on high rock. It was tearing through the camp. Hawkkit and I were running and the smoke was burning my eyes. I couldn't see and I could feel the heat from the flames roll over my fur. Then I heard a voice. It was old and rasping like an elders. It said, it said…I can't quite remember," she mewed apologetically.

Littlecloud nodded, quite certain this was not a dream from the Star Clan but as small kit's nightmare.

Then Windkit took a deep breath and shakily said, "But that's not all Littlecloud. When I woke up I still couldn't see. I blinked and it was dark everything was gone. I still couldn't see. But I could feel. I know your there now but I can't see you. I can't explain what is happening to me"


End file.
